Zen'ō
|romaji = |other = |universe = |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = King of the Twelve Universes |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 13 |anime debut = DBS040 |movie debut = |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= IC Carddass Dragon Ball |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique |tools = }} The |lit meaning=King of Everything}} is the current king of the Twelve Universes.Weekly Shōnen Jump Issues #21/22, 2016 Background Appearance The Zen'ō is a tiny being with an egg-shaped head, two ear-like nodules on either side, and blue-and-purple striped skin. His clothing includes the two kanji characters for , appears vertically mirrored. Personality The Zen'ō seems to enjoy Gokū's casual attitude, so much him he threatened to destroy his servants for threatening Gokū for having other priorities than to spend time with the Zen'ō. This hints he is tired of all the formalities and is happy to meet someone who treats him like a friend rather than a ruler. He also enjoys how Gokū's casual handshakes moving him up and down and has mentioned no one else has dared to do it, further showing he wants a casual friend rather than formal subjects. Fitting with his love of Gokū's attitude, the Zen'ō himself speaks in a very casual manner that isn't befitting of a ruler. His lack of any friends led to him having poor social skills, going as far as to summon Gokū all the way to his palace to have a friend to play with. Abilities According to Beerus, the Zen'ō has the ability to destroy all twelve universes.Dragon Ball Super episode 41. At some point Zen'ō destroyed six of the original eighteen universes, where even the likes of Beerus fear his power. In a more in-depth conversation about Zen'ō's power he is reputed by Beerus as not being much of a fighter, but is the strongest.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Dragon Ball Super Hakaishin Champa Arc The Zen'ō appears following the conclusion of the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, alarming both Beerus and Champa. While initially appearing to scold Beerus and Champa for goofing off, even threatening to appoint new Hakaishin, he eventually reveals that he enjoyed their tournament. He then proposes that they hold a new tournament, consisting of fighters from all twelve universes. After meeting Son Gokū, he bids them all farewell and departs. Future Trunks Arc The Zen'ō contacts Beerus and Whis, requesting to meet with Gokū, much to Beerus and Whis's shock.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Video Games Zen'ō is a playable character in the following video games: References Category:Deities Category:Alive Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super